<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closer Than That by stellar_starseed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485971">Closer Than That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_starseed/pseuds/stellar_starseed'>stellar_starseed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band), skz - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3RACHA, Christopher Bang - Freeform, F/M, Han - Freeform, bang chan - Freeform, han jisung - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, kpop, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_starseed/pseuds/stellar_starseed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew the relationship you had with these boys was different. When Changbin decides to show you a side you hadn’t even dared to imagine, you’re starting to think of new possibilities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Changbin &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“God you’re so annoying!” You laugh.</p><p>“But you love me.” Changbin bats his lashes at you. “Well then who is the hottest member of Stray Kids?” He bites at his lip, only half hiding a smile.</p><p>“Obviously Han.”</p><p>“You used to say it was me.”</p><p>“That was before debut, before your head got too big. And I’m your best friend I was trying to keep you motivated you know.” You shrug.</p><p>“Yeah?” Changbin scooted closer. “Well I call bullshit. You know I’m the hottest.” You laugh and shake your head.</p><p>Changbin scoots even closer until he’s right flush with your side and he leans in until his lips ghost the edge of yours. He turns your face towards his.</p><p>“The look in your eyes says otherwise.” He smiles. Your chin still in his grasp, he holds you in place as he presses his lips to yours. He pulls away momentarily to see your eyes have closed and he kisses you again. </p><p>“Binnie.” You say barely over a whisper. Clearing your throat you start again. “I don’t know about this.” You bite at your lip.</p><p>“You can trust me.” He looks you directly in the eyes and you know he’s right. He’s one of your best friends and he’s never done anything to hurt you. So, there you are with his hands slipping around your waist and his lips pressed against your neck.</p><p>He gently guides you back down on the couch. He hovers over you and pauses to drink you in before he swoops down for another kiss. Contrary to the first kiss where you believe you felt some momentary hesitation, this kiss was much more confident. His warm tongue slipped over yours and it seemed as though you should be protesting somewhere in your brain. You wanted to tell him you were best friends and this, this miraculously delicious kiss was not right. This isn’t what best friends do. </p><p>His tongue found its way up your jaw and his lips pillowed kisses down your neck. He stopped to pull your shirt over your head and continued to kiss his way down to your breasts. He pushed them up and gave each a wet kiss before biting one. Changbin slipped his hands around your back and unclipped your bra. Immediately his hands began massaging your breasts and he leaned down to take your hard nipple into his mouth, tongue lapping and swirling. He gave it a squeeze and lapped at your other nipple momentarily before biting it causing you to hiss. He smiled up at you as you were now on your elbows and kissed your wet cold nipple.</p><p>“Relax.” He soothes, kissing the space between your breasts. His hand has found its way to the waistband of your pants and he shimmies them down. </p><p>The look he gives you makes you feel safe and turned on all at the same time. Changbin can and will protect you and take care of you. The sure of himself attitude was admittedly always a turn on.</p><p> </p><p>“Binnie.” You start unsure of exactly what you want to say, you’re nervous and excited and turned on and worried.</p><p>“Relax.” He repeats and you listen, resting your head on the couch pillow he had pulled under you a few seconds earlier.</p><p>“I’ve got you, just trust me.” He says before he pulls your pants down in one go. Little had he previously know. You weren’t wearing underwear and he was pleasantly surprised by the look he gave you. You bit your lip with the slightest of shrugs. Now, fully bare in front of your best friend, something you had never been before, you weren’t sure whether you were more turned on or nervous.</p><p>Changbin kissed his way from your knees and was sure to make his kisses wet and slow. You were aching to rip his clothes off and feel him inside you, but Changbin he other plans. He pushed your knees apart almost forcefully and shimmied down on the couch for a more comfortable position. He placed one leg off of the couch entirely and asked you to rest your other on his shoulder. Before you even hooked our leg over his shoulder, Changbin had licked what seemed like a taste test strip up both of your sensitive lips. Your breath hitched and your hands curled around whatever part of the couch they could. </p><p>“Mmm” You heard before he spread your lips with his fingers and licked a rougher strip from your opening to just under your clit. </p><p>“Fuck.” You whispered. It had definitely been too long since the last time anyone had touched you like this and Changbin was very aware of that. His tongue began to pay special attention to your clot. He had began circling it ever so slowly, your heart began to pound. You tried to settle it by breathing which you had not realized you stopped doing. </p><p>Changbin’s hand caressed your thigh lightly as he sucked at your clit. He let his tongue slowly explore all areas of your beautiful my delicious pussy. He lapped and sucked and blew cool air over your most sensitive spots. </p><p>Changbin took his time and ate you like the ripe fruit you were to him. The noises he made as he smacked and sucked beneath turned you on even more. His fingers replaced his tongues loving licks only momentarily as he hovered over your near spent form.</p><p>“Your gorgeous.” He said. Your moans were music to his ears only to please him even more when you called out as his fingers slipped inside of you. </p><p>“Binnie.” You whined his favorite nick name as you pushed yourself down on his fingers. He bit his lip and leaned down to kiss your open mouth. His soft lips trailed your neck. Sucking. Licking. Nibbling. He stopped at your nipples to give each some special attention. His fingers slipped from your inside as he worried you were going to cum too soon. </p><p>You were panting and whining underneath him. His lips still around your nipple. The other hand, covered in your juices was momentarily on your other breast before he decided to lick your sweet nectar from his digits.</p><p>“So fucking good.” He hummed. Changbin was satisfied with the down time he gave you and decided to head back down to nurture your clit with his impatient tongue. The ferocity his tongue had when he lapped at your juices was enough to push you right back to the edge.</p><p>“Yes, god, please.” You begged. You felt Changbin chuckle and he slipped two fingers inside of you, rubbing your g spot with the pace he was lapping.<br/>
It was only a few moments before you fell apart right there underneath your best friend. He did not want to let you go so easily. He continued his attack on your clit and his fingers continued their attack on your g spot until you found yourself at the very edge again, so much quicker than you could’ve imagined.</p><p>“Changb-“ You couldn’t the even finish your words before you shuddered, cumming all over his fingers. Changbin was seemingly satisfied with this as he sat back, licking your essence from his fingers. You were panting and it was hard to focus on anything but coming down from your bliss.</p><p>You glanced over at Changbin who had a smile that did not seem to fade. You were certain you could never look at that mouth the same. In fact you weren’t sure how you were going to face him properly after this. You must be coming down from your high because all sorts of insecurities and embarrassment came to your mind. You quickly grabbed your bra and slipped it on, soon after came your pants. </p><p>“What’s the rush?” Changbin tried to slip his arms around your waist as you slipped your shirt on. </p><p>“No rush.” You said shaking your head. “I do, however, have to get to the studio.”  Changbin leaned back with a questioning look.</p><p>“Chris asked for my opinion on this bridge.” You shrug, “I guess now that I have an official track out someone started taking me seriously.” You chuckle.</p><p>“I’ve always taken you seriously.” Changbin pouts. He releases his grip on you and you pat his head before leaving,</p><p> </p><p>Thank fucking God, you thought. You were so glad to have some sort of excuse.  Who fucks one of their best friends? You cursed yourself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your friends can’t seem to keep secrets.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Jisung exclaimed as he spat half his water on the ground. You could see this interaction from the hallway and quickly head into the room. Your slightly in panic mode, closing the door behind you as you enter.</p>
<p>Jisung is wiping his mouth dry when he sees you. “What?” He directs at you. He sounded almost sad.</p>
<p>“Chan?” You breathed trying to keep your cool. “I thought you were going to keep your mouth shut?”</p>
<p>“I did.” Chan stood up from his seat. “He fucking guessed it I swear!”</p>
<p>“Guessed? What the fuck you two?” You sigh and plop down onto the couch behind you. You let your head fall back and tried to think of the mess you allowed yourself to get into.</p>
<p>“I just have one question.” Jisung’s voice was much quieter now.  You lifted your head to look up at him. He seemed so small all of a sudden.  “On second thought.” He turned towards Chan with that near terrified face. You could see his ear burning bright red.</p>
<p>“Hanie what is it?” You ask gently. You see Chan shaking his head out of the corner of your eye. When Chan saw you looking in his direction he gave you the biggest smile and that laugh he gives in awkward situations appeared. These two were supposed to be your closest friends next to Changbin and yet you felt on the outskirts of this relationship at the moment.</p>
<p>“Guys. What the hell?” You were now sitting on the edge of the couch looking to both of them for answers.</p>
<p>“Well,” Jisung turned back to you, “I wanted to know, in all seriousness, why Changbin? I mean,” he cleared his throat and glanced at Chan, “why not me?” </p>
<p>“You? Wait...” </p>
<p>“Or me.” Chan scoffed. “Changbin?” He rolled his eyes. You were genuinely taken aback by these comments. You were always like one of the guys and never did you think all three of your closest guy friends would want to hook up with you.</p>
<p>“Did Changbin say something?” You question suspiciously. “I mean I have said it from day one if he ever tells you I have a crush I would beat his ass.”</p>
<p>“On me?” Chan perked up, biggest smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Why did I say that. Clearly Binie didn’t say a word.”</p>
<p>“No, ‘Binie’ did not. Tell us more.” Chan placed his chin on his hand and perked his ears. You smacked what you could reach of his shoulder from where you sat which was a lot less satisfying than you hoped.</p>
<p>“Shit.” You curse yourself under your breath. “Well it’s time for me to get out of here.” You dart out of the room as quickly as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck fuck fuck.” You whisper to yourself throwing a mini fit. You could feel the stares of the other staff. You internally continued your cursing assault when you felt someone behind you. You picked up your pace and tried to avoid anymore stares than necessary.</p>
<p>Jisung watched you leave and sighed. If only he could say something. He shook his head and turned to Chan. Chan shrugged and headed to the other side of the room where his lap top sat on the desk.</p>
<p>Running his fingers through his hair, Jisung headed out of the room. He decided he should catch up to you and finally talk to you. When he turned the corner he could see your frantic self. He smiled lightly to himself and headed in your direction with more pep in his step. When he was mere inches away and tried to reach out, he heard you curse and saw you stiffen. Jisung pulled his hand away and looked around. You sped up and Jisung took that as a sign you needed some space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung opted in when Changbin said he was going to your apartment. He made some excuse to talk to you about the track you worked on with Chan. Though this time, of all times, Changbin did not actually ask Jisung to join him, in fact he really didn’t want company tonight, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Jisung what went down the other day. Something in him felt like this should be something special between the both of you. </p>
<p>With a dramatic sigh Changbin looked at Jisung out of the corner of his eye, “Fine come on.” He said.</p>
<p>Jisung was expecting a reaction harsher than the one he got. He wasn’t unaware of Changbin’s crush, though it didn’t seem that anyone else was privy to this information, he was okay to sweep it under the rug.</p>
<p>Changbin was too busy singing along to the radio to notice Jisung’s sudden nervous aura. His leg began to shake and he wasn’t sure why he wanted to go there in the first place. </p>
<p>“Shit.” Changbin said as he slowed down. Jisung lifted his head to see the road was blocked. It suddenly hit him. He needed to get to you before Changbin. Maybe he would be able to finally talk to you. His heart began to pound. He felt the car shifting directions and he started to feel tense. He needed to do something.</p>
<p>“Hey, let me out I have to take a piss. I’ll meet you up there.” Jisung quickly gets out of the car before Changbin can say a word. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Jisung knocked on your door. He waited for a while and no answer. He knocked once more before he pulled out his keys. He picked your apartment key from his key ring and let himself in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung slowly entered the apartment half expecting you not to be there when he heard your curse from the back of the apartment. He heard it from your makeshift studio and headed back there. Jisung stood in the hall when he saw you pacing the room.</p>
<p>“Stupid.” You whispered and just as you were about to start pacing you felt a hand around your wrist. It was gentle but unexpected enough to make you jump ever so slightly and Yelp.</p>
<p>“Ya, it’s just me.” You turn to find Han. Why does he seem so sweet and innocent today? It’s getting on your last nerve.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Hanie.” You bowed your head. “I’m really embarrassed, and I didn’t want you to see me like that...this.”</p>
<p>“Like what?” He asked gently. His hand that was gently wrapped around your wrist slipped into your hand.</p>
<p>“Like-“ you cleared your suddenly dry throat. “Different. I guess.” You looked away and mumbled, “slutty?”</p>
<p>“I don’t see you different. I don’t think.” He shook his head, “I would never think you’re a slut.” He pulled you closer and gave you a hug. You relaxed into his arms a wave of relief washing over you. You didn’t think you could handle Jisung seeing you different.</p>
<p>“So, I guess you figured, huh?”</p>
<p>“What?” Jisung leaned away from the hug you still found yourself in. He didn’t let you go and you had a hard time holding back your smile once you noticed this.</p>
<p>“That it wasn’t Chan after all.” You shrug and lean you head on his shoulder feeling your cheeks burn.</p>
<p>“Oh.” He says. Your a little nervous about his short answer. “Ohhh, you mean the crush.” He says after a long silence.</p>
<p>“Yes.” You chuckle.</p>
<p>“Me? Really?”  He lets his hands slip to his sides as he leans away from you to look you in the face. You give him a small smile.</p>
<p>“Fucking construction!” Changbin shouts before closing the front door behind him. Jisung stiffens and you notice his immediate change in vibe. </p>
<p>“I told you to park in the car park, dummy!” You called. Jisung’s eyes met yours momentarily and it seemed as though you were both a little disappointed with the interruption. You decide to head to the front room before this situation got awkward. Half way to the front room you were struck with fear. You hadn’t seen Changbin face to face since that day and you were worried things wouldn’t be the same. You fought with yourself momentarily in the hall when Jisung’s hand gently pressed the small of your back. He smiled at you when he reached your side. His reassurance gave you enough strength to keep going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tension between Changbin and Jisung was palpable. Their tiffs or competition hadn’t seemed so awkward before now. You finally told both of them you couldn’t work with them hovering. Changbin took a dive on the couch and nuzzled his face in the pillow. Jisung resigned to the chair with a sigh. He wasn’t even sure why he felt so protective over you when it came to Changbin. He knew you guys were close and nothing would change that, but after hearing that you two had been together Jisung wanted to distance you two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You yawned uncontrollably what seemed like thirty minutes later was actually 6 hours, and you realized you could use a good stretch. Standing up, you surveyed the room as you stretched your tired limbs. Changbin was fast asleep hugging a couch pillow while Jisung sat in the chair next to you, chin resting in his folded arms as he seemed to watch your every move.</p>
<p>“It’s mutual you know.” Jisung broke the silence.</p>
<p>“Huh?” You placed your hands on your hips not following what he was saying.</p>
<p>“We finished?” Changbin’s raspy voice caught you by surprise. “How long was I out?”</p>
<p>“The whole time.” You laughed.</p>
<p>“Good.” He winked at you. Jisung scoffed. </p>
<p>“Hey, we need to get back to the dorm. We have that shoot first thing.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Changbin takes a long look at you that only Jisung seems to notice. “You can take the car.” He tosses the keys to Jisung.</p>
<p>“We both need to get going.” Jisung tosses the keys back with a slightly higher amount of force.</p>
<p>“I’m too tired to drive.” Changbin whined with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Bullshit.” Jisung spat.</p>
<p>“I can drive you?” Jisung looked up at you and shook his head. He stood and grabbed the keys from behind Changbin’s legs. Jisung was visibly upset and you decided to walk him out.</p>
<p>“Talk to you tomorrow?” You dipped your head down to see his expression. He nodded solemnly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You clicked the door closed behind you, shut off the lights and shuffled through the dark apartment. You were never one to turn on lights unnecessarily, but you did, however, forget there was a man in your home.</p>
<p>Pushing the door open to your room, you throw your outer clothes to the laundry basket somewhere on the other side of the room and crawl into bed.</p>
<p>“It’s about time.” Changbin says throwing his arm around you. You yelped, sitting straight up and turning the light from your bedside table on.</p>
<p>“Shit. Fuck.” You smack his chest. “What the fuck?” You grabbed your chest, heart pounding. Changbin chuckled and wiggled his way closer to you.</p>
<p>“Why are you-”</p>
<p>“You have a worse mouth than Chan you know that?” His arms snake around your waist </p>
<p>“In my bed?” You finish your question as if he didn’t interrupt you.</p>
<p>“Waiting for you obviously.” Changbin kisses your arm and sits up. He brushes your hair behind your shoulder and you can feel his soft lips against your neck.</p>
<p>Just like the time before this, you want to object, but the feeling of having someone pay you this kind of attention overpowered the feeling that you shouldn’t do this. This feeling you were chasing, this feeling that you had with Changbin was the kind of feeling that made you forget about everything else.</p>
<p>You sunk down in your seat and Changbin took that as your consent. He slowly kissed his way from your neck to your mouth. He could feel you relaxing under his touch and slowly but surly took it a little further.</p>
<p>His hands roamed your body and the way he touched you was still so unexpected. He was gentle in a whole different way. It was almost as if he wanted you to know he wasn’t going to hurt you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, things continued with you and Changbin, it was strange at first, but it became your new normal. You and Changbin weren’t much different outside of the bedroom. You weren’t suddenly the cutest couple. In fact you weren’t a couple. You did, however, enjoy his nightly company. </p>
<p>The weeks that were to come were something you couldn’t have expected. The confusion, the heartache, and most of all you were not expecting the loneliness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p> </p><p>“Wait up.” Changbin called after you in the parking garage. You were heading home after a long night in the studio. Changbin caught up to you and kissed you on the forehead. You leaned into his kiss and wrapped your arms around his waist.</p><p>“Jisung suggested you on track six. I let you listen yesterday remember?” You nod and he kissed you quickly on the lips trying to hide his smile after. </p><p>“It took you guys six weeks to come around to my suggestion for this last track.” You complain through a smile. Changbin chuckled and wrapped his arms around your shoulders. </p><p>“Don’t you want to work with me?” His baby voice surfaces and he pouts.</p><p>“Yeah,” you giggle, wriggling out of his arms. “But, why didn’t Hanie ask me himself?” You let out a small, confused laugh. Changbin shrugged and lightly grabbed your arm tugging you in the direction of the elevators. You hesitate and he softens a bit.</p><p>“Come on, I think he’s right.” Changbin flashed that smile of his. Your heart melted at that smile. When he saw the corners of your lips turning into a smile he pulled you into a half hug. “Let’s get back in there, I’m petitioning for 4racha.” He laughed at his own joke.</p><p>Before the elevator doors opened Changbin slipped his hand in to yours. Your heart fluttered and it was killing you. Changbin was always too smooth. You saw this with all of his girlfriends and you never thought he would be this way with you. You’d held his hand before sure, but it felt different today. It felt somehow more than just a regular holding of hands.</p><p>Changbin opened the door to the studio for you and winked at you. He was being all kinds of sweet. You knew he was a sweetheart but he was flashing his heightened charm in your direction lately.</p><p>“Aren’t you cute.” You say looking down at your intertwined fingers. You turn to see Jisung is glaring at the two of you.</p><p>“Of course I am.” Changbin says. You slowly slip your hand out of his and try to to step into professional mode.</p><p>It didn’t take long and you were already playing around on Chan’s lap top, taking a seat on the floor and leaning your back against the couch. Jisung refused to let you take over on the main computer as he was in a groove. You didn’t argue as he did have a tendency to get in those grooves and strike genius. </p><p>There was a certain split in the room. Jisung was very much in his own world on the other side of the room. Chan sat in his chair with his computer working on another track and Changbin sat on the couch opposite you.</p><p>“Chanie, listen.” You hand the lap top to Chan and pull yourself up in the couch. Changbin squeezes your leg and you bite your lip to hide a smile, noticing he’s doing the same. Why was this a new habit for him? It was kind of hot.</p><p>“4racha” Changbin laughs when Chan praises your suggestion and you giggle along. He leans over and holds your chin between his fingers as he gives you a quick kiss.</p><p>“It only works with 3.” Jisung says flatly. You weren’t taking Changbin seriously, and you didn’t want to barge in on the production team, but it certainly hurt to hear Jisung say those words. </p><p>“Chill mate.” Chan says taken aback by Jisung’s attitude. It definitely wasn’t like him. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung wasn’t in the studio with you much after that. But the day Changbin suggested you do some backing vocals, Jisung was on speaker phone and he almost lost it.</p><p>“Your fucking girlfriend is not going to take over!” He blew up. “It’s us! Fuck why is she even here right now? All you two do is-” the phone broke up a bit and it was hard to make out what he said.</p><p>“It was your suggestion bro.” Chan laughed hoping to break the awkwardness.</p><p>“Well maybe I was wrong.” Jisung hung up.</p><p> </p><p>You felt a bit deflated. Changbin immediately moved right next to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders.</p><p>“Don’t listen to him he’s just over emotional lately.” He says.</p><p>“I’m sorry about him.” Chan says. “He’s been so stressed lately. Do you need a hug? You need a hug!” He leapt up and nearly tackled you and Changbin with a gigantic hug. Changbin protested until he was pushed over by the both of you. You were all laughing at that point.</p><p> </p><p>You rub your eyes as you wait for the coffee to finish brewing. You swore you would never be a coffee person, but here you are grabbing three cups of coffee. Of course Chan and Changbin can handle a black cup of coffee but you add whatever sweet you can get your hands on. </p><p>Heading back to the studio you notice Changbin is talking to one of the hair stylists. Of course she’s one of the prettiest you’ve seen. Your jaw tightens and you see Changbin glance in your direction. You immediately try to soften your features, but he didn’t even pay you any attention, turning right back to her. </p><p>“Well it gives me an excuse to talk to you.” Changbin chuckled. Her hand found its way to his arm.</p><p>You walked right up to him and say, “Hey.” Handing him his cup of coffee. He shakes his hand. You can hear her lingering giggle and feel her questioning glance. The vibe has shifted and she’s wondering why your interrupting their flirting time.</p><p>“Can you just set it on my desk?” He asks. You want to crumple the cup in your hand and throw it in his face. Is he really blowing you off to flirt with this chick? Without a word you walk away. You can hear them laughing behind you and you are fuming.</p><p>This is not the first time you’ve found him flirting, but the way he so blatantly blew you off as if you hadn’t bent over the kitchen counter for him just this morning. You sigh and kick the studio door open.</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong?” Chan asks when he sees you. “Also thank you.” He sings holding up his cup of coffee.</p><p>“Fuck Changbin is what’s wrong.”</p><p>“Okay, but you already did that.” He half heartedly chuckles.</p><p>“Yeah maybe I regret it.”</p><p>“What? Tell me more! No fuck that can I be your angry fuck?” You burst out laughing.</p><p>“I was being serious.” He pouts.</p><p>“I know you were.” You put a hand on his shoulder. “Let me think about it. I already have myself in the dog house with Jisung.”</p><p>Chan was probably the most blunt friend you had and you were nearly ready to consider sleeping with him. For some reason it seemed like he would be a no strings attached partner and maybe that would be the best route at this point.</p><p>After filling Chan in on your Changbin drama you decided to head home for the night. You told Chan you would drop off your USB drive to the dorm in a few days. He reminded you that you have to seriously think about his offer to ‘fuck’.</p><p> </p><p>You left Changbin alone for the rest of the week. He tried to complain via text message but you turned his notifications on silent. The fact that he could be so hot and cold had your heart feeling dizzy.</p><p>After all these years you start sleeping with your best friend and it’s a lot more complicated than you had initially imagined. You knew there was no getting out of this without getting hurt. In fact you were already hurting.</p><p>You sighed at yourself as you mindlessly cleaned your apartment. You folded Changbin’s sweat pants and sighed a bit louder. When you tripped over his shoes you about had it. You wanted to scream, but you were afraid the neighbors might call the cops.</p><p>Why did you start to think you two were dating? Why was your heart so willing to fall for all of the little things he did and said? Why on earth did he brush you off in front of that stylist? Better yet, why was he so freely flirting with everything that walked?</p><p>You had no answers to your questions and only more questions came to mind the more you thought about it. Your mind wandered back to Jisung and you grabbed your phone to send him a simple ‘hey’ via text. He didn’t respond.</p><p>You were about ready to cry when you get a message from your best girl friend.   You laughed and the tears that had already begun to well up slipped from your lids. You wiped them away, reading the message through blurry eyes.</p><p>Minnie: Love! We are in town tomorrow and I got you tickets!</p><p>Somin was the brightest personality and you couldn’t wait to wrap her in the biggest hug. Her indie band would be performing tomorrow and you couldn’t wait to support her. </p><p>Minnie: Bring Binnie!</p><p>Your heart sank. You should’ve known she would say that. She’s only tried to pair you two from day one. When you swore up and down it wasn’t Changbin you wanted but Jisung, Somin laughed out loud. When she saw your serious look, she pat you on the shoulder and spoke to you like you were four years old.</p><p>“He’s cute and all, but you and Binnie are soul mates, girl!” Replaying the scene in your head you rubbed your hands over your face. You let yourself fall back on your bed. She was going to give you so much shit for this.</p><p>You were so close to inviting Minho instead, but you didn’t want to get lectured by Somin about putting on your big girl panties, or whatever she would say about facing Changbin. In her eyes he was the right match for you, and even if he was being a punk he would come around according to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby girl!” Somin shrieked. Your head darts in the direction of her voice and your practically screaming as you run towards her. Everyone around you is staring, but neither of you cared.</p><p>“Hey, Minnie!” You jumped into her arms. Somin was taller than you by a noticeable amount and she looked like a model, so you were generally used to stares when with her in all honesty.</p><p>“Baby boy, I didn’t forget about you! When are you proposing?” Her warm hand is still caressing your back as she speaks to Changbin. You missed her so much. She was like your older sister and you were in need of her company.</p><p>“Thank you for the invite.” Changbin leaned in for a side hug. “You know—“ He passed you a smiling glance, “it might be right around the corner.” He winked at Somin. You rolled your eyes.</p><p>You briefly met the two other members of Somin’s group before her crew politely asked you to leave. </p><p>Changbin slipped his hand into yours gently intertwining your fingers he pulled your hand to his mouth and kissed your fingers.</p><p>“I missed you.” He whispers. You smile but pull your hand from his.</p><p>“You don’t get to turn on your charm and make it all okay.”</p><p>“What isn’t okay? I don’t understand what the problem is.” He goes to grab your hand again and you let him.</p><p>“This.” You look down at your hands. The lights dim, your informed Somin’s group will be on shortly, and the dj turns on the music. </p><p>Changbin leans in next to your ear and when his low voice hits your ear drum you shiver. He asks that you both enjoy the concert and talk later. You nod and he leans in for a swift kiss on your lips. He looks away and let’s his tongue dart across his lips with a small smile. Even though Changbin tried to hide it, you loved that he got a little shy about stealing kisses.</p><p>His hand slips further into yours, intertwining your fingers together. You sigh and decide to enjoy the moment with Changbin, with Somin, with the whole concert hall. You pulled Changbin along and head closer to the stage. The music stops and you’ve settled on a good spot. The lights dim a bit further and you can see Somin on the side of the stage. </p><p>You sway to the music and feel Changbin’s hands slip around your hips. He stayed behind you and from time to time he would nuzzle his face into your neck. For some reason it felt right. You realized that’s why you let it happen. You let it continue on like this because you so thoroughly felt at home; there was something right about it.</p><p>You let your head fall back on Changbin’s shoulder and he kissed you. Turning around in his arms, you grabbed his face and kissed him deeper. His hands slipped down to grab your ass, pulling you further into him. You were so turned on in the moment and you would like to throw him down on the nearest surface and climb on top of him, but Somin was only in town for one night. </p><p>You pulled away and turned back around, trying to compose yourself. You wiped your wet mouth dry and Changbin kissed your neck from behind. His arms did not leave you the entire night.</p><p>When you tried to meet Somin back stage her crew said she was too tired to have visitors. You later got a text that she was sorry and it was some issue with her manager.</p><p>It seemed as though when you got to your apartment that night after the concert, you fell prey to the feeling that it was all just ‘right’. Changbin was pressed against you most of the night, his hands would search for you any time he was too far away.</p><p>You loved it. You craved it. </p><p>“You look so beautiful.” He says. His voice causing the hair on the back of your neck to stand up and tingles to run down your spine. He has that affect on you. </p><p>“I. Want. You.” He said between kisses pausing after the last word to look you in the eyes. “To be mine.”</p><p>Excitement rose within you. You could feel yourself getting wet. You wanted this. You wanted him. Your knees were weak and you were glad he was so close to lean on. </p><p>His lips found there way to your collar bone. His warm tongue lapping and sucking. He kissed sporadically around your neck and chest before kissing your lips again.</p><p>He lead you back to your own room and helped you down on the bed as if he knew your knees were weak. He was looking you directly in the eyes as much as possible. It was almost like he needed you to know something. You wish at this moment you were a mind reader. Mind reader or not you let him lead the way anyway.</p><p>“You don’t know what you do to me.” His husky voice washes over you. His lips crash onto yours as his hand holds your face. He lays you back as he climbs on top of you. </p><p>Quicker than you realized you were both stark naked. You scanned his body. It was hard to get used to, but you could truly admire his body. He was stunning. His skin was soft and beautiful, the scar on his side from that time you guys were running from the store owner. The softest of freckles he gained from the summer in the sun. </p><p>“Fuck.” You moaned as he entered you. He lifted your chin and searched your eyes. You pushed your chin forward asking for a kiss. He obliged and you broke it when he hit just the right spot, moaning out.</p><p>“Mmm,” he said pressing his cheek to yours. His rhythm had you moaning regularly, Changbin was very much good at what he did. Your hands clawed at his back and he chuckled.</p><p>“Cat woman.” He snickered. “I like that.” He rubbed his nose against yours and thrust deep inside, causing you to call out unexpectedly.</p><p>“Oh god,” you pant.</p><p>“Shit,” Changbin seemed surprised by the different sound he caused by that movement, he tried to recreate it. You could feel yourself edging closer to your climax. Your legs wrapped around his waist and you felt needier, you wanted him as close as possible. Changbin leaned down to kiss you as you began to unravel. His fingers slipped down over your clit and the wave of pleasure was too much. Your head shot back and you called out as you came. Shortly thereafter Changbin was riding his high out over you. He collapsed on to your chest and you wrapped your arms around him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You didn’t realize how much Jisung ignoring you was getting to you until Chan told you to leave the USB drive in his studio rather than venturing the whole twenty minutes to their dorm. </p><p>Before hanging up you spat a good, “Fuck off!” You weren’t even sure why you got so immediately angry, but you were fuming. You tossed your phone on the table and crossed your arms. Now Chan was against you too? This has gone too far. You hadn’t even done anything to either of them. Why were they acting so childish? You ‘humph’ when Changbin enters the room.</p><p>“What’s up?” Changbin set a hot cup in front of you and sat down on the couch next to you. He pulled your legs over his lap and poked your protruding bottom lip. </p><p>“Your friends.” You rolled your eyes. “Ugh, I don’t get it!”</p><p>“Don’t get what?” He reached over your legs to hand you your steaming mug of tea. You couldn’t hide the smile he caused, but you shook your head and went back to being upset.</p><p>“Those boys need to grow up. Han is avoiding me and now Chris said I can’t come over.”</p><p>“What? You called him Chris that’s definitely you upset.” Changbin cocked his head. “I don’t know-“ he cut himself off.</p><p>“What is it?” You sip at your warm beverage, letting the liquid instantly comfort you. </p><p>“Well, maybe I kind of-sort of-“</p><p>“What, Binnie?”</p><p>“Told Chan we were dating.” Changbin bit his lip to hold back his smile. </p><p>You froze. He did what? Why? A million questions scrolled through your mind at warp speed. You sat up and pulled your legs off of Changbin’s lap. Slowly you set your mug on the table. You weren’t sure what step to take here. Nothing seemed right. You didn’t want to make it worse, but you were fuming.</p><p>You hadn’t discussed this and now Jisung was possibly going to be even more distant. This was going to turn your whole friendship group upside down. You couldn’t let this affect your friendship because at this point that would affect your job. On the other hand you had so whole heartedly wanted to hear those words when you were younger and it somehow brought those twinges of feelings on that much heavier.</p><p>Your mind ran over the moment you saw Changbin and his hair stylist. You knew her name but couldn’t bring yourself to think it at this point. Especially since their flirtation has become a regular thing especially in front of you. It hurt. </p><p> </p><p>“Get out.” You stood and headed to your room. Changbin protested momentarily, but he obliged when he noticed how upset you were. You didn’t spare him a single glance back and he felt a tinge hit his heart before he grabbed his car keys from the coffee table and let himself out.</p><p>“We’re not dating.” You say to your pillow before you burry your head in it.</p><p>Changbin’s “Gives me an excuse to talk to you.” Ran through your head.</p><p>
  <i>I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for the support!</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>